


Weasley's Den

by caz251



Series: The Great Maze Challenge [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Charlie find the perfect place to create a den in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasley's Den

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the great maze challenge - The Slytherins will continue to be separated. You continue through the maze when there's a large broken branch in your path. Move it out of the way with a spell.

Charlie followed his elder brother through the woods near their home; their mother had sent them out to play so that they didn’t get under her feet while she was cooking dinner.  
Their younger siblings were all in the house the twins, Ron and Ginny probably raising hell and Percy sat with a book.

“Come on this way,” Bill called back to him, and Charlie realised that he was lagging behind. He sped up, reaching his brother just as he came to a stop in front of what seemed to be a large branch blocking the entrance to a cave.

Charlie looked towards his brother in confusion, why they had stopped there he didn’t know. His confusion must have shown on his face as Bill let a small smile cross his face.

“Watch,” he said, “wingardium leviosa.”

Charlie watched as his brother lifted the branch easily with magic before he was beckoned into the cave. Charlie was impressed he had seen his parents do magic before, but Bill was almost his age, only a year older, it was more impressive.

“Won’t you get in trouble from the Ministry?” Charlie asked, knowing his brother wasn’t meant to do magic out of school.

“Nope, we are still in our wards, they can’t tell if it is me casting or mum or dad,” Bill smirked at him. “What do you think? Will this make a good enough den?”

Charlie looked around the cave, he and Bill had been looking for a space of their own for a while now, and this could be the one. He nodded once, “Yes, this seems about right, we just need to find a way to protect it from others.”

“I will look up some basic wards in the library when I get back to school,” Bill told him with a small smile.

“Wards,” Charlie replied, “I was thinking more like a dragon.”


End file.
